Arranged Marriage
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: The Malfoy's and the Mazur's have been friends for a while. when they both end up pregnant at the same time, they decided to make an arranged marriage between their children. Will they get along? Will Rose be safe when an ex from her past wants her back. The Malfoys were also spy for the light side. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Arranged Marriage**

**Summery: Lucius Malfoy and Abe Mauzer have been best friend for awhile. They decided to bring the wizard and vampire one together. So they planned an arranged marriage between their first born.**

**Author notes: This takes place in Harry's seventh year. Dumbledore didn't die, neither did Snape. For Rose Hathaway in this story she is a Moroi, and her last name will be Mazur. Her parents are married in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowlings. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Prologue**

The Malfoy Manor was sticking out like a sore thumb against the darkened night sky. Storm clouds roamed across the land, occasionally giving off some thunder here and there. But the occupant of the Manor and their guest never even noticed.

Lucius was a double spy for the Dumbledore, his wife was even on it. They couple actually liked everything muggles. Except the outside world never knew, except for one couple, the Mazurs'.

Abe Mazur has been a friend to Lucius for five years. They met while they each where on a separate vacation to Egypt. Abe saved Lucius', The analysis of the book seem**s** correct life from a Strigoi attack. Ever since that faithful night they became friends.

Narcissa was surprised when her husband introduced his non-witch friend. She always thought that he was a big supporter for Voldemort. But when she met Abe and his wife, Janine, she knew that they were special. She didn't know that they were Moroi until her husband told her. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She passed out, something that never happened to her before.

One night, both the couple when out for diner in Italy. They were both celebrating that their new wives were both pregnant at the same time. Although Janine was already three months pregnant, and Narcissa was only one month.

Both of the women had fairly easy pregnancies. When Janine and Abe found out that they were having a daughter, they were thrilled. Narcissa and Lucius found out that they were having a boy. Although in the Malfoy line first born's where always boys.

Now here they were, sitting in Malfoy Manor three weeks after baby Draco was born. Rosemarie was three months older than the boy. Each of the woman where holding their children closely to them.

"So how are you handling being parents?" Janine asked her friend.

"Tiring," said Narcissa. "Although I won't change it for the world. He is such a wonderful baby. Barely ever cries."

"There is something that we want, to discusses with both of you," Lucius said pointing two Abe and Janine.

"Okay," said Abe.

The Malfoy's shared a look with each other. They were hoping that they would agree. They didn't want to find another couple. Lucius put a hand on his wife's hand giving her a gentle squeeze.

"In our society we have a tradition," Narcissa stated.

"When a son is born to a pure blood family they have an arranged marriage." Lucius paused for a second, taking in a deep breath. He was hoping that they would say yes. "We wanted to know if we can make an arranged marriage between Draco and Rose. We will give you a couple of minutes to discusses in between yourselves."

The Malfoy's grabbed their young son to his room for a nap. While they were upstairs Abe turned to his wife. He had a hopefully smile of his face. When Rose was born he was afraid that when she will be older she would have a lot of broken hearts.

"I think that this is a good idea," Abe told his wife.

Janine was skeptical. She wanted her daughter to find love. She really didn't want her daughter to have an arranged marriage. But she was really fond of the Malfoys'. She sighed, and looked her husband in the eye. "Do you really think it is a good idea? Because when she is older and wants to marry because she's in love, she is going to hate us."

"No, she won't," Abe said, not sounding to sure of himself. "She will be alright. But look on the bright side, she will always be loved. I just don't want her to have a broken heart."

Janine passed an awake Rose to her father. Her dark brown eyes looked up to him, as he placed a kiss on her head. "It will work, I know it."

The Malfoy's had given the Mazur's ten minutes to discuss on their own. They went in the room with a fresh pot of tea and chocolate chip scones. Lucius already had the papers drawn up the day before. He just needed a yes or no answer from the couple.

Abe turned to his friend of five years, "We would accept your offer of an arranged marriage between Draco and Rose."

On the night of June twenty-first, they Mazur's and Malfoy's both signed to an agreement on behalf on their infant children. What the couple didn't know was that an old magic swirled between the two children. Apart from their souls' intertwined together.

None of the parents noticed a light blue glow around Rose's body. The same thing was happening upstairs to Draco. The light blue landed on both of the infants feet, Rose on the left foot and Draco on the right, a small light blue heart. The heart where forever tying themselves to each other forever.

For the next seventeen years neither child ever saw each other. Draco went to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, while Rose went to St. Vladimir's boarding school for Moroi and Dhampirs. Since the war between Voldemort was over things were about to change of both of them. Nothing will stay the same for the two teenagers. Every night they both always wanted to know about the blue heart on their foot, they thought it is a birth mark. Until they received the news about their arranged marriage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowlings. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Rose Mazur was a strong Moroi. She never liked the fact that guardians were the only ones to fight Strigoi. She liked to fight them as well, but with her magic. She was a fire user like her father and cousins. When she was five, her cousins Christian and Tasha moved in with them. Christian's and Tasha's parents died in a car accident. They also were like me, a fire user.

Rose was getting ready for her last year at St. Vladimir's academy in Montana, with her cousin. Christian was also going out with her best friend of several years: Vasilisa Dragimor. She was happy to see her other friends; Mason, Eddie, Sydney, Jill, Viktoria, Mia, and Adrian. Some of her other friends graduated two years ago; Tasha, Dimitri, and André.

She got most of her things already packed when a knock on her door sounded. Her father Abe Mazur, walked into the room. His hand went into her dark brown almost black hair. A sign that he was going to tell her something that she was not going to like at all.

He sat down on the bed while holding his daughter's childhood stuffed bear in his hands. He didn't want to tell her the news this way, but he had to. His only daughter had to get married to his friends only son.

"Rose," her father said. "I have to tell you something very important. What I'm about to say; you possibly will not like? But you have to be done, and there's no turning back now."

Rose looked at her father, her brown eyes narrowed at him. Rose to her hands on her hips, as she stopped packing her bags for school. "I don't have all day," she said to her father.

Her father sighed, he will have to tell her. "Honey, you know that I love your right." Rose nodded her head and her father. "When you were younger I had these friends, and they were not normal people. They were not like us either, their witches and wizards. I have been friends with Lucius Malfoy for several years. When you were infants we made a deal with each other. Upon your 18th birthday you will be married to their son Draco Malfoy."

Rose was not too happy about the current news. She wanted to find love on her own. One day hope to get together with her best friend Mason Ashford. He was going to be her guardian when she graduated. Now that might not happen to her.

Rose pacing around her bedroom. She wondered what her friend's reaction's will be. She hoped she wouldn't will have to leave for friends behind and move out to where he lives. She didn't want to look at her father, if she did she might break down into tears. She didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

"No," said Rose. "I will not be married to someone I don't love. I never thought about marriage at least yet. I want to go to college first before even thinking about marriage. Besides I will not go out with the wizard, simply because he's a human. I will be the laughing stock of Moroi court."

"Rose," her father said in a warning. His patience was running low. "I know you're scared, but everything already settled. There's no turning back now, and even if there was it done by a magical contract. The only way to get out of it is that is death."

Rose thought over everything she just had learned. She went to the rebellious, but she also didn't let her father down. "Fine," she said. "I will do it, but the only reason I'm doing it is for you."

Her father gave her a small smile, before he left her room. She really needed to be alone now, but she really needed the support of her best friend Lissa. She grabbed herself about her dresser, and went to find her best friends phone number.

Her best friend answered on the first ring. "Hello," her best friend said. "Rose with the matter? I thought you would be still packing yet."

"No, my life is just over. I'm forced to marry, and I'm not you eighteen yet," Rose told her best friend over the phone.

"Rose what has gotten into you. I told you not too much sugar in the morning. Since I just finished packing, I will come over and see when you need." Her friend ended the phone call.

Rose wanted for her friend to come over to her house. She didn't know how her friend was going to respond. She was going to get married to a guy that she has never even met. She wondered what he looks like?

Her friend came running into the room. She was breathing heavily, the pale blond hair sticking to her forehead. She looked like she was running a marathon. Lissa went to sit on Rose's bed, while she was trying to catch her breath.

Lissa jade green eyes looked at her friend in concern. "Rose, what do you mean by an arranged marriage?"

Rose put her brown hair and a before answering a friend, "apparently my father just in formed me that I will be getting married. He is also not a Moroi."

Lissa was shocked. She didn't know what to tell her best friend. She grabbed Rose's hand. "Do you know who the guy is?"

Rose shook her head quickly, "no, I'm just recently told about this."

Lisa was just about to comfort her friend, when the door suddenly opened up. Roses mother, Janine, walked in the room. She had red hair while her daughter has brown. Rose gained most of her looks from her father.

"Girls, it's time to come downstairs," she said. She left the room and the two young adults followed her.

Rose's cousin was sitting in a chair. His name is Christian, and he was going out with Lissa. Sitting on the couch was some of her other friends. Mason, Eddie, Sydney, Jill, Viktoria, Mia, and Adrian were all sitting there in silence.

Alberta, one of the schools guardians, just came out of the kitchen with bottles of soda. She had her guardian mask on. Rose wondered why she was here? Shouldn't she is at the school getting ready for the first day back.

"I have some things to tell you," said Albert. "All the students who are in this room will be going to a different school in England. Just until Christmas, when you will return. It will not be normal school, it is for witches and wizards."

"Do our parents know?" Mia asked.

"Yes, because we needed their permission to send you to the school," answered Alberta.

"Are any adults going?" asked Christian.

"Yes," said Abe, as he came from the kitchen. "Janine and I will be going with uses. Along with three feeders, but we will be staying at the nearest town. While all of use will be staying in the castle."

"Why will be going there?" Asked Adrian.

Abe looked at his daughter, knowing she was not going to answer that question. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and giving her a gentle pat on the back. He looked at all the young teens in the room, "we thought that it might be helpful that Rose's friends or near her. As seeing she will be having an arranged marriage, with a guy she never met."

**~0~**

Over in England, there was a young man who is going through the same thing she was? Although he was having an easier time as seeing he was raised with certain beliefs. But this was shocking to him. Draco Malfoy always thought he was going to marry a pure blood, not a freaking vampire he has never met.

Him and his friends were walking down the halls of Hogwarts, to head for diner. Pansy Parkinson was walking on his left side while Blaise Zabini was walking on his right. They both knew that he was going to have an arranged marriage.

They were stopped in the hall by the golden trio and Ginny. Most of them didn't know that the Malfoy's where double spies like Severus Snape? Afterwards, they became less hostile, but they were not friends by any means.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry Potter asked him. "I take it you learned some bad news."

"You got that right," he muttered, while Pansy was trying to keep a straight face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I found out who I have to marry," said Draco. "And it is not someone who I know, either."

"Who," they said at the same time.

Draco looked at the ground, "a Moroi."

* * *

**Please read and Review so I know that I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author note: **I will be continuing this story. I might, updated once or twice a week depending if I have time. I made the sorting hat give them their houses based on the actually vampire academy books. More than one character can really go into different houses'.

updated on 6/21/2013

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Rose Mazur and her friends were at a small diner in London, England. It was there last free day before they started at their new school for six months. Most of Rose's friends were supporting her, anyway they possibly can. She was afraid of, who this wizard will be like.

She was afraid that she will have to change herself to someone she can't stand. She personally hates people who are fake and not their real selves. She personally didn't like being told what to do, either. If she was going to get married to a complete stranger, he was going to get the real her.

Lissa, Rose's best friend, saw the familiar look, on her face. It looked like she was plotting something. Her brown eyes had a far away appearance on her. A small smile played on Rose's lip, but her fangs were still hidden. The local townsfolk didn't need to see them.

"Rose what are you thinking?" Lissa asked, wanting to know what crazy plan she will be coming up with.

Everyone at that table, dropped their forks on to their napkins, to look at Rose. They didn't know whether that look was good or bad. Rose saw the looks that her friends were giving her. She rolled her eyes before responding, "I'm thinking if he tries to change me into a different person. I will get revenge on him. Nothing to hurt him, physically, but maybe embarrassed the living crap out of him."

"Rose," said Lissa in a warning tone. "Don't do anything stupid. He will be your husband forever. Unless you can find a way out somehow. Although since you know nothing about their magical wedding there might not be a way. Just be careful."

"I will," Rose mumbled loud enough for the Moroi to hear. "Don't you have faith in me, to behave for my future husband?"

"No," Rose's friends said at the same time.

Rose just huffed, and went back to her diner.

**~0~**

It was lunchtime, at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and Albus Dumbledore was waiting for the noise to decrease before he made his wonderful announcement.

"Please, be quiet," said Albus with a smile on his face. His blue eyes had an extra twinkle to them today. This school year was going to be good especially after the war. "I have to make an announcement."

"Go on," muttered Severus Snape, to the old man. He was the only one to hear him, beside the teachers. Half of the teachers rolled their eyes at him, as they were used to the grump middle aged man.

"The school is doing something different this year," said Albus. "It is kind of like a foreign exchange students. We have a school, coming from America until the start of Christmas break. Then, I will choose some of you to go to their school until graduation. But the foreign exchange student aren't, witches and wizard's, but some of them can use a very different magic. They will be a group of Dhampir and Moroi arriving later during diner time."

'What is a Dhampir and Moroi?" Ron Weasley questioned the headmaster. It was a good thing he didn't have food in his mouth.

"Yeah," said an unknown third year. "What is that?"

"Vampires," said Severus Snape.

A lot of talk could be heard in the great hall. Everybody was talking among themselves. They were the main topic, as most of them were discussing if they will be drained dry of their precious blood. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were sitting patiently for the headmaster to start talking again. They knew the real reason why the Moroi and Dhampirs were coming here. The main reason was to support their friend who will be getting married to Draco.

"No they won't, be draining you dry of your blood," said Albus, as he glared at Severus. "Moroi are living vampire's. They require a small amount of blood a day, which their school will be providing the blood for them, while they stay here. Dhampirs are half Moroi and half human. They can't do magic, but they train to become guardian's, for Moroi against Strigoi. Strigoi are the undead vampires, brought back to life by magic. Strigoi hunts Moroi and dhampirs for their blood more than humans."

"Will they be sorted into houses?" Asked Susan Bones.

"Yes, they will," said Albus. "When they arrive at diner time."

**~0~**

Rose and her friends made it to the school when they started their normal schedule for dinner. It was going to be weird for them, as seeing this is the first time that they will be going to school in the daytime instead of at night. They were going to miss the cool air that was for sure.

A woman wearing emerald green cloak, was waiting outside, of the great hall door for them. She was old, and looked like a stern teacher. Her name was McGonagall. "When we go in there, I will be, calling your name? You will try on the sorting hat to see where you will be, sleeping for the rest of your stay here? I will then, point you to the correct table so we can start having diner."

They walked into the silent hall. Everyone was looking at them like they were on a display case in a museum. Rose rolled her eyes, and flipped her dark brown hair back. They stopped walking in the middle of the hall.

"The sorting for the Moroi and Dhampir will begin," said McGonagall. "Mason Ashford, please try on the hat."

Mason walked over to the chair, and place the hat on his head.**Interesting, **said the sorting hat to Mason. **You have a knack for being brave, but you also have a sneaky side, **the sorting hat, though before saying. "Gryffindor!"

"Viktoria Belikov," said McGonagall said.

She approached the hat more calm, then Mason. The hat took a second before calling out, "Slytherian!"

"Eddie Castle," McGonagall said.

He placed the hat on his head, too. "Gryffindor!"

"Vasilisa Dragomir," McGonagall said.

Lissa nervously went up to the hat before placing it on her head. "Gryffindor!"

"Adrian Ivashkov," said McGonagall.

Adrian strut his way up there before placing the hat on his head. "Ravenclaw!"

"Rosemarie Mazur," said McGonagall.

Rose glared at the teacher before saying, "It's Rose, not Rosemarie."

She placed the hat on her head. **You have a lot of qualities for two of the houses, but one of them is stronger,** the sorting hat though. "Slytherian!"

"Christian Ozera," said McGonagall.

Christian walked up to the front of the room, like he owned the place. "Slytherian!"

"Mia Rinaldi," said McGonagall.

She did the same thing as the others. The hat instantly called out, "Slytherian!"

"The last and finale one," said McGonagall. "Sydney Sage!"

Sydney Sage walked up to the hat, it took longer to place her then the others. Finally, it called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Mason, Eddie, Lissa sat down near the famous Harry Potter. Adrian and Sydney sat down near Luna Lovegood. Viktoria, Mia, Christian, and Rose sat down at the near Draco.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. That is Pansy Parkinson, and this is Draco Malfoy," Blaise said pointing to each and every one of them.

Rose looked at Draco before saying, "You! I have to marry you!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead and J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Previous:**

_Mason, Eddie, Lissa sat down near the famous Harry Potter. Adrian and Sydney sat down near Luna Lovegood. Viktoria, Mia, Christian, and Rose sat down at the near Draco._

_"My name is Blaise Zabini. That is Pansy Parkinson, and this is Draco Malfoy," Blaise said pointing to each and every one of them._

_Rose looked at Draco before saying, "You! I have to marry you!"_

* * *

**Now:**

Rose was in complete shock. The guy was actually pretty good looking for her standards. His pale blond hair was a little bit shaggy, and went to the bottom of his ears. He had a steel gray color eyes. His body was muscular, from what she was able to tell. She was eye fucking him, along with several of her best girlfriends. She didn't even care at who saw her doing it.

Draco was doing the same thing towards her. He was checking out her body like their was no tomorrow. She was going too be his, soon to be his wife. She looked like a goddess to him. With her dark brown eyes, dark brownish-blackish hair, and a slightly tan skin tone. She was hot the perfect picture of hotness. He noticed that she was checking out him out, so he did the only thing he could think of, he smirked at her.

Rose noticed that he was also checking her out. That happens to her all the time that it never really bothers her anymore. But when she saw that he was smirking, she narrowed her eyes at him. She gave him her best Mazur glare. She hated when guts smirked at her.

His smirked dropped as he saw her glare. He gulped in some much needed air. Right now he thought that she was a very angry kitten. He liked her even more then two minutes ago.

"Why are you so angry, kitten?" He asked in a patronizing tone.

"Don't you dare smirk at me!" Rose whispered in a deathly quite voice. Her brown eyes twitched a little bit. She had her hand on her hips.

Most of the diner hour was nearly over by now. Some of the students already left the great hall. While several other stopped and stared at the two. Draco and Rose didn't care that they were being tared at. They both were used to the attraction with their godly good looks.

"Don't tell me what to do," Draco whispered against her ear.

Rose shivered as his breath hit her slightly warm skin. She was turned on by him. She just didn't let it show. A sharp glint coated her eyes, as she thought of an idea.

Rose took her long finger nails, running them up and down his hard muscular chest. She looked at him from underneath his eyelashes. A sexy smirk played across her face, as she watched him with her.

Draco visibly shuttered as her finger nails ran down his chest. He looked at her with lust. He wanted her as bad as she did. He just didn't want to tell him.

Rose pulled on his tie, bringing him closer to his body. Their bodies were touching each other. She leaned in closer to him, as she stepped on her tip toes to reach his ears. "Just remember," she purred to him. "You fuck with me, you will be sleeping on the couch when we will be married."

Rose pulled back from him, with a smirk on her face. She watched him, as he stood their stunned. She turned on her feet, flipped her brown hair, and walked out of the room as she was moving her hips seductively. She looked back at him, and winked before closing the doors to the great hall.

**~0~**

Draco couldn't believe what she did to him. All of her friends, followed her out of the room. He was still in shock. So he was standing their looking like a fish out of the water. A small smile appeared on his face. Apparently, this year will not be normal by any standards. Which he was glad for. By now there is one thing he had on his mind.

Blaise and Pansy moved closer towards him. They each moved their hands in front of their faces. They gave each other a look, before walking out of the room. Their friend was going to be in trouble with his new wife.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron walked over to the stunned Draco. They witness that what happened between him and Rose. They were surprised for once. They had never seen a female, that couldn't take Draco's advance's, besides Hermione.

"Draco," whispered Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he whispered, shaking himself out of his daze. "That was going to be my future wife."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time, "We know!"

**~0~**

Once Rose left the hall, she threw her head back and left out a laugh. She was having fun with this. Her friends met up with her, not two long after wards. Her friends all help amused expressions, before hitting the feeders.

**~0~**

Up at the professor's table, McGonagall had a smirk on her face. "It seems that Rose, can handle him."

Severus sneered at her. He didn't want to admit that she played him good. "I know," Severus scowled. A sly smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Gryfindor's and Slytherian's will be hanging out together a lot during this school year."

"Well they were friends for years, Severus," said McGonagall. "I would expect them to hang out. If they didn't then something is deferentially wrong."

"They will be fine," said Albus. "I believe that this year is going to be wonderful. Who knows it might be interesting around here since the Weasely twins."

Severus stared at him wide eyes, and jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Arranged Marriage**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**updated on 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Then:**

Up at the professor's table, McGonagall had a smirk on her face. "It seems that Rose, can handle him."

Severus sneered at her. He didn't want to admit that she played him good. "I know," Severus scowled. A sly smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Gryffindor's and Slytherian's will be hanging out together a lot during this school year."

"Well they were friends for years, Severus," said McGonagall. "I would expect them to hang out. If they didn't then something is deferentially wrong."

"They will be fine," said Albus. "I believe that this year is going, to be wonderful. Who knows it might be interesting around here since the Weasley twins."

Severus stared at him wide eyes, and jaw dropped.

**Now:**

Rose and her friends were in the room of requirement. This will be their assigned meeting room until Christmas. She was happy that her friends are here for her support. She didn't know how she will be able to get married to a man that she barely doesn't know without her friends. She was glad that she wasn't alone for the first meeting. They want to spend this time with each other than befriending new people, as seeing they have plenty of time doing that. The girls were sitting on one couch, while the boys were on the other.

"Rose," said Adrian, as he had his arms around Sydney. Sydney was leaning against him. "Did you met your future husband today? How did that go?"

Rose sighed, "At least he's hot, that's a plus. But he seems like an arrogant asshole. I don't know how long I will be able to handle him."

"Good luck," said Mia, brushing her blond curly hair. She was a bit upset that she doesn't have any access to the internet. "I think you might need to teach him a lesson. It will teach him a lesson, besides I think you need a bit of fun."

Rose smiled at her suggestion. It would liven things up while they are living here. "I think that is a wonderful idea. It would be a good idea to blow off some steam."

"Rose," warned Lissa. "Don't do anything to crazy!"

"It will be fine," said Rose. "I won't do anything to get us in trouble, sent back to the academy, or expelled."

"Be careful, Rose," Lissa warned, before getting up from her spot on the comfortable sofa. She looked tired. "I'm going to hit the hay. The plane ride over here is finally catching up to me."

* * *

Rose was getting ready for bed that night. She didn't like sleeping down on the in the dungeons. The air was slightly cooler down here then the rest of the castle. She didn't like the cold. She preferred the warmer temperature then this type.

Rose took her brown hair out of the ponytail, her hair cascade down her back in waves. She grabbed her brush that she just bought before she left her house. She always combed her hair at night. She grabbed her pink nightgown and pulled it over her head. She was a virgin and planned on keeping it that way. She wanted to lose her virginity to someone she loves. She was not in love with her future husband Draco. Hell, she barely even know him.

Rose sighed, before laying down on her bed. She was so tired of everything. She didn't even want to get married to Draco. Her heart was still suffering from a broken heart. She was still in love with Jesse Zeklos. Although he was her first love.

Jesse had dirty blond hair, and blue eyes. He was very hot, and had muscles, more than the average male Moroi has. They have been together for two years. She was hoping to spend the rest of her life with him, but things started going downhill for her.

He would always pester her to sleep with him, several times a day when no one was around. She always told him no, then he would end up hitting her, giving her noticeable black and blue marks across her arms and legs. He never hit above her face, as seeing he didn't want anyone to start noticing her marks.

Rose got really tired of him beating the crap out of her. She wanted to break up with him, but she didn't know how to do it while keeping her popularity. He was the reason she was popular. He was older than her by two years.

She finally had it when, she found him cheating on her with several woman. Apparently, since she didn't sleep with him, he went else where to get what he wanted. She broke up with him without a second thought. She wanted to get farther away from him. She was glad he left the day after she found out he'd been sleeping with half of the senior class woman.

That happened two years ago to her. She didn't date since then. No of her friends known about Jesse beating the crap out of her. She always covered the bruises with make-up or she always made up an excuse as of falling down the street. She was happy to get rid of him for once and all.

Rose's mid was working a mile a minute. She wondered if Draco was going to hit her? If he was against the arranged marriage as she was? Was he happy that he was going to be married to damaged goods? Those were the finale thoughts she had before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Rose woke up feeling refreshed. She stretched out her arms and leg. She didn't think she would have gotten any sleep last night as seeing her mind was replaying so many memories that she wanted to forget.

Rose got up from her bed, went to the bathroom that she was sharing with Vika. She grabbed her shower supplies and her uniform. She didn't want to wear an uniform, but she was going to work with it for a while. At least she only had to wear it during classes.

Once Rose was out of the shower, she dried her long dark brown hair with a towel. She was angry that she wasn't able to use her hair dryer. Her brown hair was slightly wavy. She put butterfly clips in the side of her hair. She put pink lip gloss on before making her way out of the bathroom.

Vika was already up in her bed. She got up before Rose and had a shower. She, unlike Rose, was a morning person. Her hair was currently braided. She was waiting for Rose, before they can go eat breakfast.

"Ready to go, Rose?" Vika asked, grabbing her purse from the chair next to her bed.

"Yes," Rose responded, grabbing her bag before opening their bedroom door.

The two teenagers were talking to each as they made they way to the cafeteria. They were wondering how different their classes are. Rose sat down beside Draco, while Vika sat down beside Blaise.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat grabbing the attention, of students. "Attention, I have some more new for everyone. We have a new professor that will be teaching Moroi history for our students and will be teaching the Moroi students what they will be missing from St. Vladimir."

The doors opened, as Dumbledore finished his speech. All of the women stared at the new professor with shock. Rose, following everyone else's lead, turned her head to stare. Her brown eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped. She heard Vika and Mia saying something to her, but she didn't understand what they were talking about. Her breathing was erratic, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her fork dropped on her plate, making a small clank, as the metal hit the glass. Her eyes rolled back, and she fainted.


End file.
